


IMPROMPTU WRITING: ( DREAM SEQUENCE )

by strippedink



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Unrequited Love, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippedink/pseuds/strippedink





	

Tossing and turning.  
  
Tossing and turning in constant restlessness after cutting short the stretching of tortuous hours dedicated to the exercising of thought only.  
  
She could not escape him, not even as she drowned deep into the waters of the subconscious. Like a parasite with a symbiotic relationship, the ghost of him admired her with boyish temptation painted across perfectly chiseled features.  
  
When in emotional turmoil, her mind took her to the one location that had never failed in bathing her with untouched peace. Her safe place.  
  
Outside the dream world, this was a place located in the heart of the forest, painted in the richest of shades of greens and decorated with bewitching colours, including tones of sunny yellow, warm orange, vibrant red and entrancing violet with the occasional timid pink.  
  
In the recesses of her mind, the meadow held an inviting glow, capable of soothing the most troubled of souls. Her eyes closed, she lied there in comfortable silence.  
  
She felt him before she even saw him.  
  
His presence added wild unpredictability that could only be associated with him.  
  
Her untamed warrior. He was the soothing balm to her soul. The muse to her poetry. The artist to her unfinished canvas.  
  
Her eyes remained shut.  
  
"This is a dream." Her whisper came like a splash of ice cold water.  
  
"Then it's a good dream." He whispered back in that hoarse tone of his, slaying the remaining resistance she had managed to collect with the sharpest blade created by men, kindness.  
  
Plunging male fingers into silky hair, a thumb fondled the side of her face with disarming accuracy. Her heart lost its steadiness to the stirring of unfamiliar sensations consuming a mind, weakened by the scorching fire of him.  
  
A single tear fell.  
  
Before it was lost, he collected it in his thumb as if the discovery was a revolutionary one.  
  
"Why do you cry?"  
  
"Because you're not real. You're a product of my heart's single desire. And I cannot have you, you're not mine."  
  
A gut-wrenching sob followed.  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Searching hands sought to soothe the raging seas within, oceans that cannot be sailed for their dangerous waters are treacherous. Dipping his head, his lips captured hers in soft temptation.  
  
. . .  
  
Thick eyelashes fluttered. Brought again to her personal hell, she was awake. Stripped from the fantasy.  
  
Alone.  
  
Again.  
  
Another tear fell. But no gentle touch to comfort her.


End file.
